Not In Love
by JoolsdS
Summary: JIBBS of course. Fluff. You just have to read it to find out.


**A/N: no plot, since I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Lol. So meanwhile enjoy my little fluff stories.**

**  
**

**N****ot in Love**

_Are you ready?_

_You call me on the phone  
I act like nothings going on  
_

_Of all __the people that work at NCIS I had to say yes. Why didn't I just say no? I know I hate these things. Ill, she knows how much I hate it. But then again I know how much I love when she dresses up. I only hate these 'obligation' parties. _

Jethro Gibbs looks up to her bedroom window and sees the lights on. _Must be meaning she's still getting ready._ He picks up my cell and dials the number he knows by heart. It rings only ones before she picks up.

"Jethro?" Jenny Shepard questions. "Wanna open the door, Jen?" Gibbs asks. "Give me a sec" she replies and he sees the lights go off. A few moments later she opens the door and stands before Gibbs in a glittering black gown. Her hair seems even more red against the black and he's trying his damn hardest not swallow the knot in his throat right now.

"Ready?" he asks coolly, trying not to show the effect it's having on him. "Just need my shawl" she points out. Gibbs takes it and holds it out to her shoulders. As she turns her back to him his jaws drop wide open as he sees the very low cut and her bare back. Thunderstruck in speaking he offers her his arm which she appreciatly accepts and escorts her to the car.

_  
__ We're driving in my car  
I pretend that you don't turn me on_

"You didn't mention the dress." Jenny says after Gibbs drives off. He keeps his eyes on the road and simply replies "haven't decided yet." She doesn't answer and stares out the window, but from the corner of his right eye he can see her lips curl up. Gibbs can almost here her think. _Right, as if_.

"You exceptionally look nice tonight." She mumbles, "I know how much you hate dressing up and escorting me." _Nah, ya got that part only half right._ "It's only the dressing up part, Jen." He truthfully admits. "And the dancing of course." "Jethro, I happen to know you're a damn well dancer." She states. "Not gonna happen tonight, Jen." Gibbs assures her.

As they arrive at the gala Jen keeps remained in her seat, looks at him and motions for Gibbs to help her out the car. _Heck, almost forgot how it's done._ Gibbs walks around the car, opens the passenger door and offers her gently his hand, while Jenny gracefully steps out.

_  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it yeah  
Ah ah ah you move around now you show it  
_

As they enter they're greeted by Abby who's accompanied by McGee and Ducky, who decided to come solo for the evening. Gibbs' trained eye spots Ziva and DiNozzo on the dance floor, DiNozzo obviously showing off.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, you came!" Abby exclaims and jumps up from her seat hugging him. "Abs… you're suffocating me." He tells her. "Oops, sorry Boss-man." She then turns her gaze to Jenny. "Whoa Director… you look smashing tonight. "Thank you Abby, so do you, but it's Jenny for tonight, we're off duty." Jenny reminds her.

"Well Jennifer" Ducky says whilst pulling back a seat for her, "I do have to agree with Abigail, you really look breathtaking." Ducky compliments, "doesn't she, Jethro?" "Well thank you Ducky, but some of us haven't decided yet." Jenny answers for Gibbs. He rolls his eyes and offers to go and get some drinks.

By the time he gets back Abby and McGee have scolded off to the dance floor to join Ziva and DiNozzo. _I'd better keep an eye on them._ Ducky and Jenny are enjoying watching the quartet trying to show off their best moves.

_I'm not in love  
It's just a faze that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away_

"Well, children" Ducky begins, "that is certainly not the way how it was done when I was a young lad." Seeing the efforts DiNozzo and McGee are making Gibbs agrees with him. "Certainly ain't, Duck. Makes me kinda feel old." Implying that he's not gonna make a fool out of himself that way.

"Then again Jethro, you could always show those kids how it's done properly." Ducky starts to corner him with the help of Jenny. "I agree with Ducky, Jethro" taking his glass and handing it over to Ducky, "I learned from the best, so should they." Before Gibbs knows it, he's standing on the dance floor with Jenny, giving him a challenging smirk. Gibbs shakes his head with a shy chuckle and pulls her closely into him.

"Thought I said it's not gonna happen tonight, Jen." He tells her in her ear. She leans in to his. "And I thought you only wanted the best on your team." He gives her his well-known Gibbs' stare. "Won't work on me, Jethro." "Okay, then let's show them how it's done." He gives in as they start to sway to the rhythm of the music.

_It's almost 3am  
I'm hoping that you don't let go  
You're moving in so close  
I'm trying not to lose control  
_

From the table Ducky nods and raises his glass to them. He then is joined by Abby and McGee, who probably must have given up on dancing to Latin music. Ziva and DiNozzo are still trying to copy the other couple's style, but DiNozzo is doing a terrible job of it.

"C'mon DiNozzo" Gibbs challenges him, "it's like sparring in the boxing ring, move your feet quicker." He gives Jenny a grin. "Hey… you were on the lead there, I am right here." DiNozzo whines. "Oh Tony, you could always let Ziva lead." Jenny quips. "Todo, Jen." Ziva thanks her. "No way Zi-vah" DiNozzo says and pulls an unwillingly Ziva off the dance floor.

With Ziva and DiNozzo gone Gibbs notices that Jenny and him are the only once on the dance floor. Unexpectedly he pulls Jenny in even closer and holds her still for a few seconds. He looks at her with a menacing glare and is willing to put action to the thought that crosses his mind.

"Wanna show them how it's _really_done?" Gibbs dares Jenny with his best sinister look. She stares at him questionly. "Jethro, you mean the way we…" "Yeah, exactly that way." He pledges. She only nods with the most desirable grin as they start to intensify their moves and lose themselves into the music.

_Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it yeah  
Ah ah ah  
You move around now you  
show it (come on)_

Back at the table the couple is being watched by five pairs of eyes. Abby and McGee enjoy the scene that was that was presented before them. Ziva thinks her best friend seems to be great with her boss. And DiNozzo bets McGee that Gibbs took dance lessons. Ducky however, thinks back to the better days where a certain couple stole a passionate show in the city of love.

_I'm not in love  
It's just a faze that __I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
Don't go running away  
Oh I'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go running away yeah_


End file.
